Fishing for sport or pleasure is a popular hobby. With the wide variety of locations in which one can fish, and the many breeds of sport fish, the equipment required is varied.
Included within the varied equipment are leaders, or leader lines. A leader is a length of wire or fishing line attached to the end of the primary line. The primary line is the fishing line that is wound around the reel and run along the rod, then connected to the leader line.
The leader line has two ends. To the first end a user attaches fishing rigs, lures, hooks, and other items that are intended to attached or catch a fish. On the second end, or opposite end, the user attaches a mechanism such as a clip in order to connect the leader line to the primary line, or the user may knot the leader line to the primary line.
Leader lines serve two primary purposes. The first purpose is protection of the primary line. The leader line protects the primary line from the teeth of the fish, or environmental hazards such as rocks and shells.
The second purpose is visibility. Certain types of fishing line are visible underwater and may repel fish. Despite this, at times these visible fishing lines may be desirable for reasons of buoyancy, durability, or cost. By pairing the visible primary line with a leader of a material that is invisible underwater, the fish will see only the lure or bait.
Just as with primary lines, leader lines may be constructed of different materials, including fluorocarbons and stainless steel wire. Additionally, leader lines are available in different designs for different purpose, such as casting or trolling.
As a result of these varied options a given fisherman often has many leader lines at a given time. Keeping the leaders organized, readily accessible, and untangled is difficult. What is needed is a device that can store leader lines in a manner that allows for ready use, but without creating tangled leader lines.